


Me encanta(s)

by Helpless04



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Dry Humping, Forehead Kisses, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Hair Brushing, Holding Hands, Idiots in Love, M/M, Otabek Altin Has a Big Dick, Rough Kissing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 04:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15405201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helpless04/pseuds/Helpless04
Summary: Yuri plisetsky decide que es hora de un cambio de estilo, Otabek decidió que era hora de dejar de respirar. (Por unos momentos.)





	Me encanta(s)

Yuri lo había hecho por impulso, sinceramente. 

Estaba harto de seguir siendo una especie de símbolo etéreo de belleza impoluta para el público y simplemente necesitaba un cambio.

Cuando dejó crecer su cabello hacía ya algunos años las comparaciones con Viktor no se hicieron esperar, rompiendo sus nervios, haciéndole tronar los dientes de vez en cuando en la lectura de alguna revista de deportes o algún círculo de opinión en un programa de TV.

¡Ya tenía 20 años! ¡Maldición! ¿No podían simplemente dejarle en paz? Había ganado todas las malditas medallas que Rusia le había pedido ¿Era mucho pedir 5 minutos de puta paz sin ser comparado con el viejo calvo?

Pero por supuesto, si algo tenía Yuri Plisetsky en común con Viktor Nikiforov era que amaba sorprender a sus espectadores de las maneras menos imaginadas.

Pero lo que no pensó una vez que rapó los costados de la cabeza en un mohícano era la reacción de la persona que más le importaba. (Después de su abuelito, por su puesto).

Su mejor amigo y enamoramiento desde que le salvó de las garras de sus fangirls, Otabek (el jodido papasote) Altín.

Hoy venía a verle por primera vez desde la última copa, donde por supuesto ambos barrieron el piso con la competencia. Después de que el cerdo y el calvo se retiraron todos pensaron que las competencias serían más aburridas, sin embargo, se había dado la sorpresa de que la rivalidad resultó ser todavía más brutal entre los más jóvenes.

Pero ambos habían logrado mantener su nivel por sobre lo esperado, era obvio que reivindicarían el lugar que tanto merecían como la puta pareja-podio-ganadora que siempre habían sido.

Le esperaba con paciencia (reservada exclusivamente a él) en un lugar apartado del aeropuerto, revisaba constantemente sus redes sociales esperando no ser Trendic topic, ni estar etiquetado en capturas indiscretas que revelaran su ubicación actual, no quería más accidentes con fanáticas o paparazzis intentando obtener una fotografía de su nueva apariencia, (La cual era jodidamente cool, si le preguntaban).

Llevaba gafas oscuras, una sudadera negra con estampado de animal print en el pecho, un gorro jockey negro con joyería dorada y una mascarilla negra que combinaba elegantemente con su atuendo (costumbre cortesía de Hasetsu).

Esperaba que nadie lo reconociera hasta poder estar en brazos de su amado Kazajo y huir de ahí.

Su cabello había sido meticulosamente peinado, alzado en una orgullosa coleta esponjosa y elegante, coronada con trenzas de distintos tamaños que adornaban su cabeza enmarcando delicadamente su rostro, con un pequeño ademán de volumen en el frente, todo terminado en preciosas ondas con pequeños detalles de argollas color bronce, resaltando el dorado de su cabello.

Él sabía que parte de este estilo le hacía ver como una especie de hada-vikinga o quizás un elfo-punk, pero se sentía tan jodidamente genial que no podía importarle menos una mierda, esos apodos eran mucho mejores que los que tuvo en su época de junior y podían besar su trabajado trasero si pensaban lo contrario, muchas gracias.

Sin embargo y a pesar de que tenía un discurso hecho y repasado para cuando por desgracia todos se enteraran de su corte de cabello, en la práctica sus rodillas temblaban, era sólo Beka quien iba a verle.

¡Pero era Beka, maldita sea! ¡debía verse tan genial que esta vez si le pidiera salir definitivamente!

En estos años de amistad el Ruso definitivamente sabía que pasaba algo entre ellos, habían danzado alrededor de un sentimiento que no sabía si podía especificar como amor o el bromance más poderoso y frustrante que existía en la maldita tierra.

Otabek solía mirarle con ojos tiernos, tenían una estricta rutina de mensajeo cada día y cada noche que la diferencia de horario se los permitía.  
(Sin contar publicaciones de instagram, memes y fotos de gatitos, por supuesto).

Joder, que ese hombre no podía ser heterosexual tras aquellas videollamadas en la madrugada en las que sólo llevaban pantalones.

Yuri lo había visitado unas cuantas veces en Almaty y Otabek venía a verle a Rusia cada vez que podía. Se quedaban en el departamento de soltero del rubio, que ya era prácticamente de los dos. El Kazajo mantenía ahí un cepillo de dientes, bastantes cambios de ropa e incluso una pequeña maleta donde guardaba cosas que le sirvieran en su siguiente estadía.

A pesar de tener dos habitaciones siempre encontraban una excusa para poder compartir la cama del Ruso y acariciarse con timidez en la oscuridad, hasta que ya no era necesario justificar su actuar, ambos sólo sabían que necesitaban de la compañía y el calor del otro para poder conciliar el sueño.

Habían usado muchas excusas tontas que ahora le daban risa y algo de ternura, eran dos adolescentes sonrojados que no podían concretar nada por ser socialmente inadaptados.  
Ser atleta de élite no les dejaba demasiado tiempo para aprender a coquetear...

"Uh, Yura...la calefacción no funciona " -Normal, estamos en la jodida Rusia, ni aunque esté a tope la notarías. "¿Puedo recostarme a tu lado?" - Yo te doy calor y más que eso.-

"¿Quería mostrarte el nuevo mix que estoy haciendo?" -¿En serio? ¿En mi cama a las jodidas 2:00 Am? Adelante.-

"Sólo quería que habláramos un más" La charla usualmente duraba unos minutos, hasta que se amoldaban en los brazos del otro, enredando sus piernas, desvanenciendose en respiraciones lentas mientras acariciaban la piel del otro.

Habían sido muchísimos coqueteos torpes y embarazoso, pero sin embargo jamás habían podido concretar nada más "claro" sobre sus sentimientos que unos cuántos roces de labios deliciosos (De los cuales nunca volvieron a hablar,para su decepción) una noche de borrachera en su cumpleaños número 18.

Un sonrojo le invadió, había filosofado bastantes veces que deseaba del Kazajo, a donde quería que avanzara su relación, pero solo lograba frustrarlo, dejándolo con ganas de tirarse sobre su amigo y devorarlo, si ustedes entienden.

Era por esto que estaba algo preocupado de haber hecho algo que no recordara en su borrachera, ya había visto el caso del Cerdo montándose a Viktor. Cuando tenías deseos inconscientes tan impuros era complicado entregarse al alcohol sin pensar en las posibles consecuencias, a pesar de que admitía el hecho de que le encantaría haber estampado a su mejor amigo contra la pared, (con la conocida excusa del "valor adquirido por el vodka" apoyándole por supuesto), pero su imágen era importante para él, no estaba dispuesto a montar un numerito ebrio.

Si bien era sabido que Yuri Plisetsky era un descarado cuando de espectáculos sobre hielo se trataba, en su vida cotidiana tenía dignidad, y estaba asustado de que un posible show erótico público pudiese herir a su mejor amigo y la confianza que depositaba en él cuando estaban a solas.

Si bien con los años su Instagram había comenzado a hacer publicaciones más seguidas, sabía que Otabek seguía siendo tímido y muy reservado de su vida privada.

Él le amaba demasiado para perderle por un capricho de adolescente hormonal...

Acercó sus manos hacia su rostro y dejo su aliento caer con suavidad, expandiendo el calor a través de la mascarilla, provocando cosquilleos en su nariz. Suspiró mirando lentamente a su alrededor por la hendidura de sus lentes oscuros, estaba nervioso

Por primera vez en muchos años se sentía realmente inseguro sobre si su apariencia sería aceptada.

Y es que le amaba, maldita sea. Una vez que sus sentimientos fueron identificados por él mismo sintió todas las alarmas rojas prenderse en su cabeza,todas las cosas cotidianas para ambos se había vuelto complicadas y una fuente de sudor incómodo para él, pero muy en el fondo de su corazón sabía que sólo con ver la sonrisa de el moreno todo valdría la pena.

Su mente divagó por las posibles reacciones que tendría el Kazajo ¿Se reiría? ¿Creería que es tan estrafalario como el viejo calvo? ¿Lo compararía? ¿Le diría que fuera el padre de sus hijos y que se veía ardiente?

Eso último probablemente no...no en público al menos

¿Quizás aún era tiempo de poder escapar y decir que se sentía enfermo..?

Un pequeño sonido de lo alertó, una de las pantallas del aeropuerto brilló como árbol de navidad frente a sus ojos, de un verde intenso.

Vuelo 402 procedente desde Almaty, Kazajistán: Estado: en desembarco

-¡Oh, carajo!-

Los altavoces retificaron la información leída, dándole la sentencia de que efectivamente era muy tarde para huir de su guapo amigo.

La voz dulce de una mujer habló fuerte y claro, resonando en las paredes:

Pasajeros del vuelo 402 procedente desde Almaty, Kazajistán. Sean bienvenidos a Rusia, esperamos que su estadía sea provechosa, por favor avancen por la plataforma hasta la salida, buenas tardes y muchas gracias por viajar con nosotros, tengan un buen día.

Mierda. -Murmuró el Ruso-

Estaba jodido, estaban tan jodidamente jodido.

Lentamente los pasajeros de dicho vuelo comenzaron a descender, había parejas que se reencontraron besándose con alivio, familias con carteles mirando curiosas a todos lados y diferentes personas corriendo a los brazos de otras, la procesión continuaba lenta ante sus ojos ansiosos, asomándose a través de las puertas de vidrio frente a él.

El chico acomodó su mascarilla mirando hacia el piso y guardó sus manos en sus bolsillos en actitud relajada, pero debía admitir que no se había sentido así de tenso en años.

¿Algún día Beka correría a sostenerlo en sus brazos y besarle así?

Tan absorto se encontraba que no notó cuando un pequeño sonido de sorpresa y las ruedas de una maleta llegaron a sus oídos.

La figura alta frente a él sostuvo la respiración involuntariamente, embriagado con la visión surreal de belleza ante sus ojos, había esperado tanto por el maravilloso hombre que ahora era completamente alcanzable que no pudo contenerse más tiempo de tocarle, alzó sus manos con extrema ternura hacia el signo de su adoración.

El rubio dejó salir aire contenido que no sabía que estaba en sus pulmones, unas toscas y cálidas yemas acariciaron con delicadeza la parte rapada que su jockey dejaba a la vista, sintiendo la textura agradable de sus cabellos cortos.

Yuri gimió al contacto tan íntimo, sonando como un leve maullído. Sus esmeraldas apuntaron de inmediato a los ojos de aquella persona, sabiendo exactamente quien era el dueño de aquellos gentiles dedos.

Se quitó la mascarilla para poder hablar con mayor claridad y guardó sus lentes para poder relucir su encanto más confiado, aquellos ojos de soldado que le habían permitido llamar la atención de este ser tan maravilloso que había llegado a llenar su vida.

-Beka...-  
-Yura...-  
-Te extrañé tanto-

Ambos sonrieron, mirando profundamente a los orbes del otro, onix y esmeralda fundiéndose, sus cuerpos acomodándose de manera natural en el lugar al que siempre pertenecieron.

En los brazos del otro.

El rubio deslizó sus brazos por el cuello del Kazajo, cerrando sus ojos en un gesto de entrega total a sus sentidos. Se puso levemente de puntas, rozando su nariz contra la piel cálida y estoica de la quijada que se alzaba sublime frente a él, en búsqueda de la escencia tan varonil a cuero y colonia que le embriagaba cada vez que podían estar juntos.

Por su parte el mencionado llevó una de sus manos a la espalda baja de su amigo, mientras que la otra se dirigía a su nuca, acariciandolo pausadamente en un vaivén que subía y bajaba, arañando sin fuerza sus cabellos, oscilantemente. Intentando liberar la tensión de haber esperado por horas. Giró su rostro levemente para tener más acceso a la pálida piel del menor, besó con adoración una de sus sienes con labios amables, dos, tres veces. Moviéndose con paciencia hacia las mejillas, los párpados y la punta de la nariz, jugueteando cerca de las comisuras de su boca.

Dejándose llevar por el olor a shampoo de menta y la íntima atmósfera que los rodeaba.

Tan absortos estaban en aquel cálido mundo sólo de los dos que no notaron cómo sus movimientos habían terminado por hacer que el jockey del menor cediera, revelando por completo su identidad a el inesperado público que se había detenido a presenciar aquellas muestras de cariño.

-¿ESOS NO SON...?-  
-¡YURI PLISETSKY Y OTABEK ALTIN!-  
-¡Oh dios mío! ¿Están saliendo?-

Ambos se congelaron al oír gritos, pero fue Otabek el primero en reaccionar, se agachó velozmente para recoger la gorra y calzarsela de nuevo a su acompañante. Tomándole de la mano emprendió una carrera a toda velocidad atravesando el aeropuerto mientras esquivaba a la multitud con bastante gracia, habilidad probablemente adquirida de sus noches como DJ en Almaty.

El ojiesmeralda no logró reaccionar hasta que su amigo le subió a un taxi al que previamente llamó desesperado en una de las salidas del lugar,esperó en el asiento trasero mientras cargaban el equipaje y la realización le golpeó en la cara. ¿Qué había sido todo eso?

Su mente era un torbellino en aquellos momentos, estaba rojo hasta las orejas, no sabía si por la corrida o todos esos mimos inesperados. Al menos sabía que el peinado no le desagradaba ¿No? Sus piernas estaban algo resentidas y seguía sin poder recuperar el aliento completamente.

Su amigo no estaba en mejores condiciones, su piel oscura brillaba tentadoramente por pequeñas gotas de sudor que bajaban desde su frente y se perdían en el camino al escote de su típica polera gris, sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas y exhalaba con algo de fuerza.

Eso no debía verse tan malditamente atractivo...

El moreno recuperó el aliento a la par que se quitaba la chaqueta de cuero y dio la dirección del complejo de apartamentos por él. La voz lejana del chofer le dio a entender que conocía el lugar y entonces el automóvil comenzó a moverse con destino a sus aposentos. Donde estarían sólo ellos dos, solos.

Su mirada se perdió en aquellos musculosos brazos flectados en las piernas del Kazajo, que sólo minutos atrás habían estado enredados en toda su humanidad.

Y cuánto deseaba que pasara de nuevo.

-Oh dios santo- murmuró por lo bajo saliendo de su fantasía, llevó su mano al lugar que el mayor había besado previamente y se mordió el labio, eso había sido más dulce de lo que esperaba.

El camino fue silencioso y algo incómodo, ambos chicos miraban a través de la ventana como si jamás en la vida hubiesen visto algo tan interesante como la jodida nieve que cubría todo el paisaje, como siempre en aquel congelador que llamaban país.

El menor entrecerró los ojos intentando distinguir un muñeco de nieve que le había parecido gracioso, parecía que era Rasputín, por su enorme-

-AHhh- gritó ahogadamente, al sentir la calidez de la mano izquierda del DJ sobre su derecha, el rubor lo cubrió por completo, su corazón bombeaba a toda máquina y su compostura se había perdido patéticamente-

-Lo siento- Se disculpó el mayor, apenado.

No quería forzar las cosas, que ya estaban lo suficientemente tensas, pero no había aguantado estar lejos de su piel, teniéndolo tan cerca por primera vez en meses.

-N-no tienes que- Su entrecejo se curvó en una mueca de enfado marca registrada Yuri Plisetsky y sin verguenza alguna entrelazó sus dedos, volteó de nuevo, sin verle a los ojos, haciendo que el corazón de su acompañante se acelerara, pero sus labios se curvaran de felicidad.

Llegaron más rápido de lo que esperaban a su destino, pagaron al amable señor y subieron las escaleras aún con sus dedos firmemente unidos, lo cual fue dificultoso debido al equipaje del pelinegro, pero no les importo.

Yuri abrió la puerta y por primera vez en bastante se sintieron tensos frente al otro.

Dejaré mi maleta aquí -murmuró nervioso su amigo dándole la espalda mientras posaba su equipaje en uno de los rincones de la habitación-

-Por supuesto-

-Extrañé este lugar...-

-Si, es algo solitario sin tí en mi cama- soltó sin pensar, mortificándose inmediatamente.-

Sutil, Plisetsky.

Repentinamente la atmósfera se puso tan densa que podía cortarse con un cuchillo y el rubio abofeteó su frente con muchísima vergüenza ante la mirada incrédula de su mejor amigo.

-Oh ¿Sabes qué? al carajo-

El ojiverde tomó al Kazajo del hombro, volteándolo con ansias hacia él, entonces todo sucedió demasiado rápido. Antes de que el mayor pudiera procesar, su polera gris estaba siendo sujetada por los puños del tigre de hielo, forzándolo a su altura, rozando sus labios torpe, pero decididamente, apresándolos entre los suyos.

El DJ se congeló, un gemido ahogado murió en su garganta cuando se unió a su mejor amigo, pero se relajó rápidamente al superar la sorpresa inicial, siguiendo los movimientos lentos e intensos.

Se sentía bien probar esos labios tibios de nuevo, demasiado bien, pero una vez el beso fue correspondido en plena sincronía se sintió definitivamente en el cielo.

Arañó con suavidad la nuca de su amante, soltando la presión en su ropa, prefiriendo acariciar el definido cuello que tanto le encantaba, por su parte éste le había sujetado de las caderas, sabía que eso le dejaría moretones y le encantaba.

Se movieron buscando la boca del otro hasta que el dueño del departamento se sintió apresado contra uno de sus muros.

Fue sostenido con gran facilidad por los muslos, Otabek insitándolo a sujetarse en él, permitiendole tocar más allá de lo que nunca habían llegado.

El rubio respondió gustoso y con una gracia felina enredó sus piernas esbeltas en las caderas musculosas de su mejor amigo, que de inmediato buscó devorar su cuello, hambriento de él.

Los gemidos y maldiciones en ruso no se hicieron esperar, la sensación de aquellos besos húmedos marcando su piel y la cálida lengua que le seguía intentando apaciguar el ardor le habían llevado al límite, apretando considerablemente el espacio en sus pantalones.

El moreno dio una embestida experimental, rozando los puntos sensibles del menor, que jadeaba incrédulo por las sensaciones que le estaba dando aquel enorme bulto incluso a través de la ropa.

Mordió su labio inferior intentando acallarse, pero fue sorprendido por la lengua de su amigo pidiéndole paso a su cavidad.

Los ojos negro intenso ardían de pasión, podía verse cuánto le deseaba , cuánto le amaba, cuánto le necesitaba.

Sus lenguas danzaron acariciándose mientras que las estocadas aceleraban, más intensas, más impacientes. Con la fricción volviéndolos locos, Yuri tomó algo de distancia,viendo como un erótico hilo de saliva aún les conectaba, no pudo contenerse, tomó el labio inferior de su amigo entre sus dientes, estirándolo suavemente.

La respuesta fue un gruñido bajo, casi animal que despertó su parte más primitiva, recuperó su voz repentinamente de aquel hechizo lujurioso sólo para expresar su necesidad con vehemencia.

-¡Beka, Beka, Beka! ¡Más! ¡Te quiero dentro!-

Ambos se detuvieron al instante, paralizados y ruborizados como nunca. Quizás eso había sido muy repentino considerando que hacía sólo minutos se habían vuelto a tomar las manos tras meses.

Un sonido que habían ignorado les alertó,un pequeño gruñido.

Al sentirse observados, rieron con vergüenza, los enormes ojos azules de Potya lucían confundidos, maullaba en señal de reclamo, moviéndose entre los zapatos de cuero de su segundo papá.

Tenía hambre.

Yuri tomó leve distancia del hombre frente a él, aún sin recuperar el aliento de su ardiente sesión de besos, no sería tan incómodo si no se hubiesen restregado como animales en celo o pudiese ignorar la gigantesca erección en su trasero, pero decidió respirar.

-Okay no hagamos esto raro- declaró ajustando los mechones desordenados de su cabello, aún completamente encaramado en el hombre de ojos oscuros.

-Estoy enamorado de ti desde que te vi por primera vez- Declaró Otabek casi vomitando las palabras -Vine decidido a decírtelo, pero, uhm ¿Todo pasó muy rápido? ¿Quizás debí invitarte a una cita antes de...esto?

-Ok, eso fue raro. Pero lindo. Ahora, todo esto ha sido demasiado para mí, ¿Veamos una película acurrucados, besémenos toda la tarde y luego hablemos hasta dormirnos? Quizás incluso te deje llevarme a un cursi paseo en moto bajo las estrellas.

Nada me gustaría más, Yura. -murmuró con una sonrisa, besándo sus nudillos con amor-

Iré a alimentar a éste inoportuno -susurró acariciando enfadado las orejas del minino-

Yo necesitaré el baño -Admitió sonrojado-

¡BEKA!

¡Sólo voy a bañarme! -alegó, intentando ocultar lo evidente en sus pantalones mientras corría avergonzado al lavabo- Y Yura...me encanta tu peinado nuevo.

Apúrate y vuelve a besarme rápido, estúpido. -Rió negando con la cabeza-

Meses después Otabek se dejaría ver en el aeropuerto de Almaty, de la mano con su ardiente novio, llevando el cabello recogido en un pequeño moño, si su novio había innovado él también debía estar a la altura.


End file.
